heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
The Place
|-|Welcome!= 'A Note of Greeting' REMEMBER: The future starts with you! The Center of Biological Advancement was founded by (names redacted) for the purpose of innovation and creation in the studies of living organisms. We as an organization are proud to be celebrating our seventy-fifth year in business, and welcome all patrons and loyal citizens to once again experience a journey through the future of Pyrrhia. Our ambitions revolve around a clean, healthy, and happy world that we hope to achieve in the coming years. A world without you illness and rot, where all dragons can live together knowing that they're safe from themselves disasters and unwanted nuisances in everyday life. The world's most dangerous renowned and experienced scientists have come together to combine plots ideas and create deadly amazing outcomes, and now you can kill, suffer, repeat too! Our facility is always open to the public eye, and includes tours, job opportunities, and even giveaways for our most loyal patrons! Inside you will discover hundreds of incredible and interactive activities for adults and dragonets alike, from the anatomy of dragons to the wonders behind our oceans. See how we're changing the world today! Furthermore, The Center of Biological Advancement is not responsible for loss of consciousness, hallucinations, unauthorized injections into the draconic body, or finding yourself locked in a cage. Thank you. |-|The Place= "So tell me, you blithering beast of a dragon, how many shells can one break before the claws fight back?" 'Welcome to the Hopeless Place' (Please ask in the comments section or on one of the owner's walls if you want to make an OC for or related to this.) To the dragons who have heard of it, The Center of Biological Advancement is a masterpiece of science and history. To the dragons that work there, it's a maze of magic and technological chaos. For the more or less truthful experiments that got to live in a prison for the majority of their lives, The (Hopeless) Place is a land of fire and lifelong scars. Far below the world-renowned facility, hidden away from any unwanted attention, is the real goal of the institute. A place full of genetic experiments and animus enchanted subjects, most of which were stolen away before they even had the chance to open their eyes. The upper portion of the facility is now only a cover-up for the shameful projects that rest below it, hiding the dragons that live in a kill or be killed environment. The project itself started fifty years prior, when the facility was taken over by a prominent, graceful young NightWing dragoness named Prosperity. wip 'The Experiments' 'Architecture' 'Location' 'History' wip 'Ranking Information' Scientists-''' 'Gatherers-' Designed specifically for an arrangement of tasks, Gatherers, unlike the other experiments, all have one designated design, with the entirety having nearly the exact same genetic combination. They act as guards and are often sent to terminate dragons and collect new targets. 'The First Generation-' These experiments are the older subjects, and were originally free of most harsh living conditions. They were raised to be completely loyal to the scientists and Prosperity, and thoughts of rebellion were almost never present in the minds of the dragons. Now they are mostly assassins, gatherers, or even scientists themselves, working for the only home they ever knew. 'The Riven Project-' '''Rules This project is currently closed until further development is completed. *No super overpowered characters. Just because these are magic-enhanced genetic recombinants, does not mean that they're entirely flawless. Many mutants have at least one major flaw, if not more. *Try not to create OCs with similar abilities. If someone has an OC with certain aspects that stand out, try not to copy them. Remember, The Place would want a specialized force, and exact repeats are not desired. (Unless, of course, they need an exact replacement.) *Each experiment has a specialized skill set, as each was designed for a specific purpose. They usually have at least one skill unique to them. *Due to their way of creation, the experiments usually have significant flaws. 'Affiliated Individuals' Alphabetical order please. See 'The Scientists and the Experiments' section for details on the rankings. 'Scientists' *Prosperity - founder 'Gatherers' *'wip' 'The First Generation' *Asterisk - artifical vampire *Clandestine - invisibility *Fearless - brain and thought manipulation, including mind control and possible deconstruction of the cerebrum's cells; biological daughter of Prosperity *Savage - fireborn *Scathe - claw-to-claw combat, overall brutality and control over the heat emitted from his scales 'The Riven Project' *Augment - a failed experiment *Mynah - invisibility and high- and low-frequency cries *Nix - superior navigating skills. *Raziya - voice mimicking, increased agility *Skylarian - ferocity and speed in combat